Nothing else matters
by rawrr915
Summary: Wrote this because I just cant wait anymore haha. The story will begin where the show left off. Arya in Winterfell and Gendry on the wall.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Gendry

He could not stop shivering as her rode to Winterfell. Though he wore thick furs the cold wind chilled him to the bones. King Jon had miraculously survived the mission. As soon as he could talk he had instructed me and a few of his trusted men to go to Winterfell and warn them of the danger ahead. Specifically, to tell his sisters of the plan to talk with the mad queen, and his alliance with the Dragon queen. I was then to show the smiths how to work the dragon glass. As they rode something plagued his mind. The king had said sisters. As far as he knew there was only two. He knew of Arya of course and he was told of Sansa and their brother Bran by Davos. So, did that mean Arya found her way home? Was he going to see her? Many questions swarmed in his head. Most of all he could not stop seeing her eyes. The disappointment and hurt they held when they went their separate ways. In the wind he could hear her voice.

" _I can be your family."_

His heart raced. Would she welcome him?

"Enough with the sulking boy we are almost there." He looked up to see the castle just peeking out from the trees they were in.

"Not sulking, just trying not to freeze." The men chuckled.

"Well whatever you're doing stop, it's time to pull out the king's banners. A half hours ride and the castles guards will be able to see us." They did as instruct and rode out in full gallop, anxious for the warmth of the castle. They were questioned at the gate and let in as soon as they stated their mission. The horses were taken and they were led to a great room. It was empty but a large fireplace lit the dark hall. A table was placed in front of it with two large chairs.

"Lady Sansa, Lady Arya, and Lord Brandon of Winterfell." A man had appeared, the sudden sound of his voice and the mention of Arya made his heart jump. A tall woman with long red hair walked in. He could only assume that was Sansa. Right behind her those familiar grey eyes met his as she pushed her brother's wheelchair. They sat but she said nothing.

"So, you are the men my brother sent?" Sansa asked. The men pushed me forward to speak.

"Yes m'lady. He sent us with urgent news."

"May I know your names?" The men one by one mumbled their names, leaving me for last. Arya's eyes had not left mine.

"Gendry Waters, bastard son of Robert Baratheon." The king had instructed me to tell his sisters everything. Arya showed no emotions but her eyes closed. Her brother looked unimpressed and her sister showed a little surprise. They said nothing so I continued.

"The king wanted me to tell you everything…"

"It really is you." Arya had finally spoken, her eyes opened. Her sister looked at her in confusion.

"You know this man Arya?"

Arya did not answer her sister instead she stood and made her way out of the room without one single look to him. His heart broke as her words echoed in his head.

" _I can be your family."_

"Could someone explain to me what is going on?" Bran had his eyes on them, but still answered to his sister.

"They have a long past together."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Arya

Her sister looked at her curiously. They had finally managed to get to business. Gendry and the men were given a place to rest and shower. Sam had come for her brother and it was now only her and her sister. Sansa had asked her to come to her room to speak more privately.

"Arya, will you look at me?" She turned her gaze away from the fire and finally looked at her sister.

"What do you want to know?" Sansa looked exasperated.

"Can you just tell me what happened to you? How do you know this Gendry? How did you come to be a faceless man? Whatever that is…Arya…" Her sister had grown teary. Perhaps it was time. Sansa had told her all she had been through. Why couldn't she do the same? She stood and wiped her sister's wet cheek, then turned to face the fire.

"I'm sorry Sansa, if I hurt you it was not intentional."

"Arya, what happened to you?" Sansa had softly brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes as they closed.

"I want to tell you Sansa, but not tonight." She opened her eyes to see Sansa hurt. She hugged her sister. Sansa lightly hugging her back.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that at this moment I can't. I'm still trying to make sense of it myself. Gendry though, he means a lot to me. For so long he was my family. We protected one another from so many things."

"I understand."

"Thank you, Sansa." She gave her sister another hug and went her way. It was dark and quiet now. She could hear the wind howl outside the castle walls. Her steps grew faster as so did her heart. She knew where Gendry would be. Hiding her face in her fur cloaks she went outside. She could see the fire in the forge glow as he hammered away at steel.

"I thought you'd be here." He placed the small steel he was working on in the water. Steam rose all around him, clouding him from her sight. So It came as a surprise as he lifted her in a tight hug. She wrapped her own arms around his neck

"I'm sorry." He said. She wondered If he could feel her heart almost beating out of her.

He put her down, looking her straight in the eyes. Hers were teary. She hit him with a small fist. One after the other and he let her. He deserved it after all. She kept going until tiring herself. She stood stoic for a moment her eyes closed again. Taking a step towards her he softly placed his hand under her chin. Willing her to look at him.

"Are you done?" He smiled and something inside of her burst. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way. She also had another sensation she had never felt before. Her stomach tightened at the feeling. His clear blue eyes stared at her. He really looked older, more a man now. She loved that his eyes stayed the same, though they looked tired.

"You look tired, I should go…"

"No wait." He almost shouted. Taking her in the air and setting her down in the anvil he had been working on earlier.

"I mean, stay. There is so many things I want to ask?" The air around them felt hotter, almost charged with electricity. His eyes searched hers. Gendry placed his hands on the anvil right next to each side of her thighs. Their eyes perfectly matching in height for once.

"There is something different about you Ari, what happened to you?" He said soft and low, making her stomach tickle. Before she knew what she was doing, she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Gendry

It was a small kiss, though he easily felt how soft and warm her lips were. Her eyes wide like a doe, cheeks pink.

"I…I'm sorr…" Before she could continue he kissed her. Only this time the kiss wasn't as shy as hers. He gently cupped her face, one hand weaving through her hair deepening the kiss. Arya's hands went to his chest and slowly crept their way around his neck. Pulling him closer to her. The whole time his heart beating fast. Arya broke the kiss, resting her forehead on his chest as he straightened up. The both catching their breaths.

"Arya." She got up before he could get another word out, and quickly moved to the door. Her back to him.

"You had a long day, you should rest." Arya opened the door and gave him one more look before disappearing in to the dark. He stood there frozen in place for a good while. What had just happened? With a deep breath he made his way to the barrel of water, reaching in for the small piece of metal. The dagger was small but would be perfect for her hands. He had started making it once he found a smithy to work at in Fleebottom, after his escape from the red witch. He would collect every scrap of good metal he could get his hands on. Even managed to get a hold of some silver. Not much but enough to plate the hilt of the dagger. All that was needed was to finish the edge. It had once held a metal edge but once he had learned what was coming for them all, he decided to make it out of dragon glass. He had to rework the hilt he had made so it would fit the new edge. That was what he had been working on when she surprised him. He could only think of her lips and hands as he smoothed and shined the dagger. The sun had begun to rise when he finally put the hilt on. He cleaned up and safely put the dagger away in his things. His mind racing through everything that had happened as he rested on the bed he was given. As tired as he was, sleep did not come to him. Instead he went outside, taking a small stroll through the court yard. It was still very early, the castle slowly waking up. On the other side of the yard he saw Bran wheeling himself, their eyes meeting. Not wanting to be rude he went to his side to offer help.

"Good morning, m'lord."

"Just Bran please. Are you always up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep actually, do you need help getting somewhere?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I was going to the crypts."

"Crypts?"

"Yes, every Stark is buried there." With a bit of reluctance, he pushed Bran in the direction he pointed to. It was a short journey but a quiet one too. He came to a stop when he saw the stairs.

"The master has placed another chair for me down there, if you don't mind carrying me down I would appreciate it." He carefully placed an arm behind Bran's back and the other under his knees. He was younger than Arya but he was just as light, would have been taller had his legs worked to. The way down was an easy one. He pushed him down a path instructed by Bran. The crypt was dark except for the torches burning every few feet. Someone must have been here earlier he thought. They stopped in front of a statue tall with a large dire wolf by his feet, the hands held a large sword. That he recognized. It was a replica of the great valerian steel sword Lord Stark had.

"My father lays here, as do many Starks. My aunt Lyanna is just over there." He wheeled Bram over to her.

"I heard a bit from Davos. My father loved her, when the prince stole her is when the war began and how he took the throne." Bran took a blue rose he had been holding and placed it at her feet.

"Well that is somewhat true. Your father did love her, but she was not stolen. You see she loved the prince and he loved her. They had run away together, even got married."

"Married?"

"Yes. Before my father became the hand of the king, he met your father here. In front of my aunt Lyanna. Your father wanted our houses to unite."

"That didn't work out did it." Bran had a small smile on his face. It was the first time he had seen any emotion on him.

"No luckily for my sister Sansa, though you must know by now Joffrey was never your father's son. Mercyla nor Tommen either."

"I don't understand where your trying to go with all this Bran." Bran whose gaze had been fixed on Lyanna now looked at him.

"I still think our houses should join." The crypt began to feel warmer.

"What? No, I mean Ima a bastard and I don't even know Lady Sansa."

"The dragon queen can legitimize you, you are the last true Baratheon blood. I never meant my sister Sansa though. I have seen you with Arya, seen your past, together and apart. You both have been through tremendous things. Arya is her own person, special, strong. She saw my father executed, my brother and mother slaughtered. Arya has seen so much death but when she looks at you I can see hope in her eyes." Gendry was confused. How did Bran know all this?

"So, your saying you want me to marry Arya?"

"Yes, I see the way you look at her, I saw the way you cared for her. In my eyes I can't see anyone more perfect for my sister than you." He thought of the kiss they shared last night. How fast his heart beat for her. The silence grew as he processed all of it. Bran patiently sat.

"Why? Why me?"

"I can see the love between the both of you, its strong. Our houses must be strong for winter is here and must remain that way for a dream of spring to be possible."


End file.
